parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurasian Red Squirrel
This attractive mammal has a chestnut upper body, with buff to cream underside, noticeable ear tufts and the famous fluffy tail. The red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) moults its coat twice a year but the ear tufts and the tail are only moulted annually. It is a smaller animal than the introduced grey squirrel. Roles * It played Glinda the Good Witch of the North in The Wizard of Oz (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2577.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1409.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) SoK Squirrel.png Mulan Squirrel.png TWT Squirrel.png TTTE Squirrels.png IMG_4625.PNG IMG_8151.JPG IMG 8978.JPG IMG 1110.PNG Ben 10 Omi Squirrels.png IMG df squirrel.jpeg Archie the Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (Ben and Holly).jpg|Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2009) Elmo Squirrel.jpg|Elmo's World (1998-2009) Squirrelles.jpg|Sesame Street (1969) IMG 8164.JPG Chipmunks.png 9B7DFB83-12D3-4B6F-8314-DD5AABB1A94D.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Screen shot 2017 02 15 at 72525 pm.png Peter_Rabbit_Squirrels.png|Peter Rabbit (2018) Zootopia Squirrel.png Ox-tales-s01e098-camel-chicken-hippopotamus-fox-squirrel-snake-pig-ostrich-mole-rabbit-kangaroo.jpg Noah's Ark Tapirs.png G-1941-04-18-squirrel.png|Baggage Buster (1941) Star meets Red Squirrel.png Squirrel-fmafafe.jpg Squirrel-from-goliath.jpg Nabnut.png Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals squirrel.jpg Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-squirrel.png Ribbits-riddles-squirrel.png KcPscAl.png Squirrel hickory dickory dock super simple songs.png Jumpstart spanish five animal friends.png EB2CA7A2-4F6E-410A-9217-C5E899B73762.jpeg Simba the king lion red squirrels.png Cyril RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) MMHM Squirrels.png Rileys Adventures Eurasian Red Squirrel.jpg Mammals erinv.png Riley and Elycia meets Eurasian Red Squirrel.jpg Books Squirrels snow white disneyland magazine.png Squirrels snow white disneyland magazine 1.png B549411D-D574-4C0D-80E8-2E3D3A68F699.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg B19ED82D-0D57-468B-AE8F-F76116B75639.jpeg 445F685D-1C7E-4B62-AEEE-16F335DA1709.jpeg 1665D97C-2488-42DF-85FD-42C81EFEDC06.jpeg 9839867E-DBD1-4A2C-92D5-88E874E35424.jpeg 9F0B42C9-7AD4-4D5C-BFB3-EC987175E191.jpeg E5F42E2B-CB92-40FD-A13F-46AEB9FF512D.jpeg AE062F7E-DBC4-4F4C-A975-8AB6201E435E.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg E0D60AFF-E8F1-4E47-890C-4644245A0C37.jpeg F5741AAF-08FB-4C6A-B037-4AB22387C355.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg CD3A6186-152F-44B0-90C8-9456D2860D5B.jpeg C0B87A18-61C9-4580-B3D3-C571974676EF.jpeg 8BCF6172-60D3-4D98-8143-409812E95883.jpeg See Also * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Rivals to them.) * Western Grey Squirrel * American Red Squirrel * Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Douglas Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Mearns' Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Palm Squirrel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Rodents Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Ben 10 Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Red Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Frosty the Snowman Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Faeries (1999) Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Miracle is Life Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Monsters Inc Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals